Supernovae
by SatinBtweenLinez
Summary: And when the red super giant grows too big it expands creating a fantastic show of elements and light called a supernova. Sometimes that creates a new planet, other times it's just a black hole. Fleur x Hermione AU
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Giant

_Rain, oh rain._

_Drench my pain._

_It's soiled my name._

_Has it defamed?_

_Rain oh rain,_

_Please don't go away._

_Stay and take away,_

_That scorching bright day._

_--Pain over the Rain_

_Me_

Fleur's P.O.V.—

People would be dead wrong if they referred to me as someone. I am not someone. People would be wrong if they called me nobody. I am not that either. People would be wrong if they called me a _beauté attirante et exotique, _because simply, I am not. They would be in serious error if they called me Fleur Delacour. No, she died years ago. I am but the struggling vacant _ombre_ of Fleur Delacour. I am nothing but. I merely look like her though I am not her. I haven't been for awhile. I don't think anyone realizes it.

Rain doesn't hurt anymore. It used to though. It used to burn, but I guess that was just the penetration of the rain into my skin. Once it hit though, it froze my soul over in a deep frost. Every time it rains, it leaks straight through. I think it builds more ice inside of me. I've found nothing that could melt the block. No. Not even the thoughts of home and family could help me. Family left me long ago, nut even before that, I was freezing. Family only turned my ice into a fiery ice, one that never melted from its own flames, but burned nonetheless.

" 'Ello ma'am. Would ya like to buy some flowers for a pretty lady." I sneered at the poor man and replied.

"If I would 'ave wouldn't I 'ave listened to you?" His eyes fell to the ground and he blushed furiously. I marched away, not losing a step.

"Don't kill a mate 'oo was tryna be kind to you! Fate'll get ya!" The man shouted to my cold form. Fate probably would get him before me. That's how it was. Random outsiders, contorted and love struck faces, taking in my thrall. Was it time yet? I glanced at my Gerald Genta stainless steel watch and smirked. 10 minutes. I apparated to a capacious office in a lofty building. A woman strolled into my office.

"Fleur, we have an issue. One of the movie projects is due today and…" I handed the woman a miniature disc and she flashed a smile at me and left without another word. I pressed on a small button located on the left side of my desk.

"Gwen, please send in ze new girl for ze interview." Now to wait. I reclined into my chair far enough to see through the huge city outlook my window provided. My flaxen mane obscured my vision and I sat up to see a female with brown curls bouncing and billowing as she strutted into my office. I cast a uninterested look in her direction. She continued, her face scrunched into a nasty grimace. She pranced up to my desk and jammed her hand right into my face.

"Hermione Granger." I rose and shook her hand loosely.

"Fleur Delacour." I moved from around my desk to face her directly. She was short compared to me; I towered at least 4 inches over her with my heels. She wore a basic black skirt along with a silver silk undershirt under a black suit jacket. Her black heels were also relatively plain. As was she, plain.

"So I zee you are ze type to dress so _ennuyer _, non?" I smirked. Her eyes glowed with wrath but see concealed it in her physique.

"I don't worry about the petty fashions the world has to offer me, I wear what pleases me."

"So, you are saying zat I wear petty fashions ? I quirked a knowing brow at her and her gaze never wavered for a second.

"Simply put, yes." I glared at her and turned to face my window near my desk.

"_Vous vous rendez bien compte cette mode petite est tout à fait le fabricant d'argent?"_

_"Est-ce que je dirais cela si je n'étais pas ?" _I was slightly surprised she spoke a lick of French but I disregarded it for the time being. I sat on top of my desk and faced her with disinterest.

"What makes you so qualified as to work under me Miss 'Ermoine Granger?"

"Can you read?" She snapped.

"Very well, yes."

"Read the resume Miss Delacour, it does wonders." I sneered at her and flicked my eyes over it. Nothing was unnaturally impressive to me, though to any other person, they'd be amazed. My vision was soon filled with the aggressive women. She was unlike anyone I'd ever met. She inspired the nastiest in me.

"So, ze point was for me to be impressed? Miss Granger, for someone so cocky and unexplainably rude, one would zink you would 'ave some'zing amazing. 'Oo are you to come into zis office and expect a job from the Fleur Delacour of SoMaAxe Films, ze most successful video company in Le Havre, France? So, please explain Dear 'Ermoine." Hermione's defiant stare did not crack, or did it sway, or fade from existence she smirked. Her locks bounced as she sauntered up to my desk.

"I am the best that you'll get. I made sure of it." Hermione bored her eyes into mine and realized suddenly, my thrall was going off, and wasn't reacting, at all. I meet her stare and I smirked.

"What makes you so sure? 'Oo gave you the certificate zat said you triumphed …" I stopped as her finger lead my gaze to the bottom of the application that had Mr. Yen Sid's signature on it. Authentically. Yen Sid was a famous movie director who owned a school in Torino, France.

"As you can now see, Yen Sid himself signed this. Scan it, gape at it, be amazed. I told you the resume would do wonders. Now when do I come in tomorrow?" I tensed my jaw and I scribbled on a note my cell phone number and her work hours. She grinned and marched in, much in the same manner as she came. I contemplated irately over the prospect of Hermione being the best, in more than one way.

" 'Ey! Gwen! I need you to send in ze lovely blonde girl in ze waiting room. Tell 'er I need 'er immediately." Gwen heard me from across the hall and mouthed, 'what a booty call'. I let a flicker of a genuine smile reveal itself to her and she paged the front office reluctantly. Just 2 minutes afterwards a bubbly blonde shuffled sexily into my room.

"What'cha need me for, huh? I gots stuff to do." Her sultry voice tickled my eardrums. As she approached slowly I licked my lips.

"I see you came prepared for work with me, non?" Embarrassment crossed her face as the thrall started to affect her. I met her at my door and kicked it to close it. I enclosed my pastel limbs around her voluptuous body and drew her into mine. She gulped and flushed nervously.

"Oh no, _mon peu d'appel de butin, _I will take good care of you and your body. Zere is no need to worry about zat. 'Ave I failed you before?" I smirked and pressed her against the wall. "Good care, indeed."


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Supergiant

_Now they wait, the flowers,_

_And so dance the hours._

_In which they will happily flow._

_How the flowers will wait,_

_For a charming striped mate._

_A pollinating oh so divine._

_--Pollination of Love_

_Me_

Fleur's P.O.V_.—_

_"Fleur!"_

"Cum for me, _mon peu d'appel de butin."_

_"FLEUR!" _I swallowed. Gallons of the stuff. She gave me her all. It'd never be enough to satisfy me. I smirked up at her from my knees and she gazed down on me from the wall near my desk.

"Did I do my justice? I took good care of you, non?" She nodded vigorously and moved to place her underwear back to the appropriate spot. I moved to my position about 2 inches above her and flung a wad of money at her.

"You may take your leave now." Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hips with a vice like grip.

"No. I mean, I don't mind spendin' more time with you. Free of charge." I grimaced and pushed her away gently.

"Non. You may take your leave." She again gripped me and pleaded.

"No! I wanna be here with you I, I--"

"You love me?" I snarled. She seemed to be surprised at my tone and released me from her hold. "Do you 'onestly zink zat I care for you? You are no'zing more than a slut made for fucking. If you were anymore, why are you 'ere? I'd bet any'zing zat you're not worth 5 dollars until you fuck, zen you're worth 20. And you love me, non? Leave." Her eyes watered and she left without a sound.

"Gwen? I'm leaving." Gwen across the hall nodded and moved to secure the videos. I apparated into a neighborhood where I saw my "the-rapist".

_X~X_

I knocked. The door opened. A black chick opened the door. Jazmin. She was a weird one, yet I trusted her with nearly everything. She was half cat, one-fourth black, one-fourth crazy. All witch. Her short hair was sticking up in every which way. Her ears were placed atop her head and they were slumped slightly. Her black tail was flicking back and forth lazily and her jade eyes eyed me sleepily.

"Fleur, wazzup." I smirked and invited myself in to her incredible house. She didn't seem to mind as she ushered me towards her jet black couch.

"So yah come to me, an' talk to me yah?" She grinned.

"I 'ave a problem."

"Well let _the-rapist _help. What's eatin' yah?"

"My thrall. It doesn't work on you does it?" I mused out loud.

"Nope. I ain't a victim of you."

"Does zat mean you're in love wiz me?"

"Well. I love you, Fleur. Not like dat though."

" So why is she immune?" I glanced at my friend questionably. She seemed to be aware of the tone in my voice and she moved from the chair in front of me to a position curled tightly next to me.

"Well. She, I'm guessin', is the chick you interviewed, right?" I nodded. "Well I would be the one to assume she is a possible winner of the game called Fleur. I was a possible winner, however I just ain't attracted to you like dat." She noticed my blank expression and she contined, "Look. I dunno what's been goin' on in your head, but don't doubt your feelings." She snuggled closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I am not Fleur." I said flatly.

"FLEUR DELACOUR! You will not start the annoying and petty bullshit again will yah? I'm gonna have to kick yo white, narrow ass if you do." I scooted away from her slightly to continue.

"If I was Fleur would I be 'ere right now, parentless, sister less, and moreover miserable?"

"Dammit Fleur. Whadidya need to bring that up fo'?" She sighed and wrapped me into a hug from behind. I remained as I was, but I was comforted from the gesture.

"I didn't know you were miserable, Fleur. I thought you were a bit happier wit me, or at least Gwen, maybe even Axel or Solaris, hell, I thought Malfoy's pain would bring a little joy to your life. Heh, funny how I thought that. Guess you've never been happy wit me. Sorry." I felt a tear slip down the thick of my arm and I felt…nothing. The tear was simply another drop to build my ice. As per usual.

"Jazmin, I 'ave to go." She turned without another glance at me and leaped up and over the couch with extreme feline grace. She flexed her claws and glared in my direction. I walked out and she slammed the door closed with her tail.

Shortly thereafter I had the urge to escape away from human contact for awhile. I had just arrived home, so it provided some time to think.

I apparated to a secluded area by a lake. There was a bench that I had carved my initials in years ago. I sat. I wondered. Why? Why was she immune? I barely knew her and there were only a handful of Veelas left to begin with so there was no way she could have built up immunity as Solaris, Axel and Malfoy had…

"Ah, Miss Fleur Delacour. Surprise seeing you here." Speak of the damn devil. Though as surprised as I was, I hid it and gazed upon her with apathy lurking in my irises.

" 'Ermione. Why are you 'ere?"

"Public grounds." I sneered at her and focused my lazy attention towards the lake shining brilliantly.

"You know, for someone so beautiful, why do you wear that expression?" Hermione turned to look at me and she seemed to be in thought.

"Heh, I am not beautiful. I am just…_plaine_."

"I will speak my mind Ms. Delacour, why is it you seem to have an issue with yourself?"

"Why do you feel the need to pry like a rat into my business?" I snapped. Her face remained as it was and she seemed to be even more frustrated, judging on the creases playing on her forehead. She glanced back onto the lake, before fixing her eyes back on me.

"Ms. Delacour, you smell of sex, you seem as if you are apathetic to the world, and the only emotion I've seen thus far is anger and apathy from you. Is this that who you truly are, even in your most inner soul?" My apathetic expression broke with a twang and my last nerve broke. All my patience soon fizzled into a rage.

" _'Ermione! _Must you be so nosy?! Can you be quiet for maybe, 5 minutes? Can you _at least_ stop pissing me off for _5 minutes. _'Ow can you be so _fouineur et inconsidéré _tome zat you tell me I smell of _sex!_ 'Oo are you to tell me zese zings?!

" I don't know what the 'ell you zink you are, but I will certainly not put up wiz this! I deserve more than zis, zis—bullshit of yours. I will 'ave all the respect I demand. I am rich, and elegant and beautiful and I demand—"

"Ms. Delacour, wasn't it you who said you weren't beautiful, but _plaine?_" I stopped and looked blankly at her. When her cocky smirk reached my eyes, my rage doubled. Without a hint, or even a warning, I backhanded her. Her head fell to the right and I was suddenly aware I was towering over her.

I glared at her twisted head and when she turned to face me, my heart went through a paroxysm. Her face was a brilliant shade of _cramoisi _from her cheek all the way past her ears. There were several ring marks imprinted on her flesh. The worst of it all, was the tears brimming at the edge of eyes and the tears that had escaped their prison.

Even worse: my heart seemed to convulse again. I felt. I felt. I really did for a moment. I felt the tiniest twinge of…of…guilt?

"M-Ms. Delacour, i-it seems—I w-went t-too far. My—my sincere—apologizes." More tears fluttered onto her face and she left promptly, without a turn back in my direction.

My heart jolted from its ice cavern. I felt a piece of ice in me crack. Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit shit shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Sugar Honey Ice Tea. SHIT!

I felt. I felt right then and there. I apparated back to my home and found my bed. I threw on my covers and tried my best to sleep. No. Nope. None came. All I did was feel. And you know, I didn't miss feeling guilt. Grabbing my phone I dialed a familiar number.

" 'Ey? 'Ey. I need a _faveur_. I'll pay big. Yeah, bring 2 zis time. Yeah, I'll pay double. Um, do zey 'ave huge asses? Don't lie. Alright. Boobs are optional. Sure, whatever works? Ok, thank you." I stared up at my ceiling in annoyance. Here I am doing it again. Oh well, gets rid of this…feeling.

_X~X_

Down the road again. Dammit. This feeling didn't numb at all. It intensified, _significantly _even through several rounds of double bounce and body basketball. I felt like _merde_.

" 'Ay you! Yeh, you! Would'ja like to buy som' flowers to calm your senses. You look a little troubled. Maybe a fern to express your fascination? How 'bout a sunflower to show your adoration? Whatdidya think 'bout a red camellia, tell 'em they are the flame of your life. An' it all comes with a little box o' chocolates." I grimaced and walked on in my familiar strut. 3 minutes later I had arrived at my building. I apparated inside and Gwen was there to greet me.

"Fleur. You have a package. From—well it doesn't say." She dropped on my desk and sped out to take an important call. I unwrapped the paper covering the package and stared blankly at the gift.

It was three types of flowers: Hydrangeas, geraniums and peach blossoms. All the flowers were blue except for the peach blossoms which were a very light shade of pink, which stood out nicely next to the blue. As soon as I touched one of the hydrangeas, a note covered in ice appeared in my hand.

**I'm just as sorry as you are.**

I read it over and over and failed to comprehend it. A flower was hidden in the note: a bittersweet. I frowned frustrated and I yelled to Gwen,

"I'll be back." I apparated to a small flower shop. I walked around only to find a small, grinning woman.

"I had a feelin' you'd be back. Now 'bout them flowers…"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could tell me what zese mean." I handed her my bouquet.

"Oh, very nice indeed. Hm, seems this person is quite intrigued by you. Alrighty then, oh, my, my, you've got a bittersweet. Interestin', very interestin'. I can tell, this batch is from a little miss, ain't it? Oh, yes. Are ya sure ya wanna know? I don't wanna spring no surprises on you."

"I am sure I will be fine."

"Alrighty then. So, these hydrangeas represent you and your cold attitude towards, well everyone. Geraniums represent her apparent error and stupidity and the peach blossom simple states that she is your captive. Whatever that means, I dunno. Now the bittersweet is the straightforward one, she only wants truth outta' you."

"Oh, thank you. I do appreciate your help. I will see around, non?"

"Oh deary, I'm afraid so." I shot a quizzical look at her before I walked out the store and apparated into my office. As soon as this happened, Gwen rushed in my office.

"Hermione has been waiting to see you. She doesn't seem…alright. Please speak with her." I nodded curtly and strode down the hall into a secluded office to the right, just a wall away from mine. I was greeted by a loud snort.

"If it isn't the infamous Fleur Delacour. Aren't you bloody lovely?" She stood in front of me. "Do you feel? Do you? I wouldn't think you would, look at my face. Damn sexy isn't it?" My heart quivered wildly in my chest with guilt.

"Do you know what that note meant? It meant two things. 1) I'm only as sorry as you are, meaning if you're not sorry, I'm sure as hell not sorry. 2) I'm only as sorry as you are, meaning you look refined and _elegant _therefore, I will look the same, of course now is an exception.

"So now Fleur Delacour or should I say, _Miss Fleur Delacour,_ the ball is in your court. Can you feel?"

"I-I—" I searched myself for an answer and my usual apathy had dissolved like sugar in water.

"Look at me Fleur. Look at my body. Do you want to feel?" Hermione's tone was soon changed into that of a husky one. I scraped over her body with my eyes and I took in her supple breasts and delicious curves of her body. I licked my lips.

"Do you see? Do you feel? Do you want to feel me?" I nodded without hesitation. "Well then, why do you just feel? I know you can Fleur. The peach blossom tells it all, I'm your captive." More ice cracked. No, I don't want to feel that, hurt.

"Why can't you let go? What hurt you?"

"Please 'Ermione. Stop teasing."

"Tell me."

" 'Ermione…"


	3. Chapter 3: Nuclear Fusion

_Beneath the Earth,_

_Beneath the Molten,_

_Under the Core,_

_Lies the Golden._

_Ring of truth._

_Super Slouth,_

_Help me bend the rod._

_--Rarefraction_

_Me_

Fleur's P.O.V—

"Feel me Fleur! Feel me!"

" 'Ermione… I-I- can not…"

"Since when did the great Fleur Delacour stutter? Have you finally cracked? Are you _feeling_?" I shook my head back and forth to rid myself of the tears brimming dreadfully at the edges of my orbs.

"So you don't Fleur? You don't feel me?" She suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me close. "Fleur. Do. You. Want. To. Feel. Me?" She continued to gaze into my soul with that heated glare and my ice continued to melt.

We continued to sit staring.

_Crack! _I winced, not breaking our gaze.

_Crack!_ I flinched, not breaking our gaze.

_Crack! _I twitched, not breaking our gaze.

_Whoosh! _I howled in agony, finally breaking our gaze.

"Fleur. Shh, now, Fleur. You're finally feeling. It's alright." I sobbed and blubbered miserably into Hermione's neck. Hermione, now seemingly sane, rubbed gentle circles around my back.

"You really are a sorry creature aren't you?" She chortled into my shoulder and finally sat me upright seeing as I had knocked us to the floor with my outburst.

"Look, I'm taking you out tonight. I'll come by your house at 6:59. Be there ready and punctual." Hermione then walked me over to my desk and sat me down. She leaned towards me, as if to kiss me. I leaned in as well and just millimeters apart, her course changed to my ear.

"Perfect."

X~X

"Axel. Axel, dammit! Answer me!"

"Woah. Hey what's with you?" Came Axel's late reply

"Me?! What's wiz you! I've been calling for 'ours now!" I entered the beautiful mansion without invite and saw Solaris looking on with a bemused expression.

"What the 'ell are laughing at? You zink zat your idiotic friend's actions are humorous. Non?" I fumed.

"Oh no, Fleur. You are." Solaris giggled and Axel joined her. Solaris's jet black hair bounced about and her aquamarine eyes glowed with joy. Axel's stiff spikes swayed lightly and his emerald orbs pranced with amusement. I scowled.

"I need an outfit." Again more giggles.

"So you're saying you need an outfit, when half of Paris's fashion unit lives in your closet?" Solaris questioned still wearing an entertained expression.

"Yes. This date 'appens to be a _particulier _type of date." They shut up immediately. 5 seconds passed in silence.

"MALFOY!" they screeched in unison. I smacked myself and awaited my torture. Malfoy descended down the stairs and came down in his boxers… silky boxers.

"What is all the bloody bother? Can't I get a little shut eye around…oh! Look who's here. Fleur the fucking Delacour. Axel, dear, what's this bitch doing in my home?" Axel shot him a look.

"Malfoy ,um, dear, she needs an outfit for a date."

"Ooh. A challenge. Well the bitch can stay for now. Let's go Delacour." Fleur and Malfoy disappeared and Solaris spoke,

"God bless her dying soul."

X~X

_**6:56**_

"Malfoy are you done with your masterpiece yet?" I asked nervous. Nervous was a new emotion. I didn't like it. Malfoy didn't reply and he continued to look intently at me.

_**6:57**_

"Malfoy! I 'ave to go soon!" Malfoy then applied light make-up and overviewed me again. I was wearing a dress with knots in the front for straps and a low cut to draw attention to my breasts. My dress was more top tight then bottom. The bottom instead flowed elegantly. It was a simple black and I had black stilettos to accompany it.

**6:58**

"Dammit, Malfoy. I've got to go." Malfoy nodded and handed me my red camellias. I flinched as I heard a knock at my door. I jogged down stairs. I had my hand on the knob when a black object hit me on the head.

"Your bloody welcome Fleur."

I opened the door after fixing myself.

**6:59**

"On time I see." Hermione smirked and gave me a once over, I did the same. Hermione was dressed, also, in black. Her dress had rhinestones for straps and gave an excellent view to her breasts. They poked right over top the cut, which just wasn't low enough. The dress was tight. Very. It showed off her ass just fine for me. She also sported black stilettos to finish her outfit.

"I uh- brought some uh—zese um—"Instead of finishing my sentence I handed over my flowers. She took them and observed them. She smirked.

"I am the flame of your life, Fleur? Really?" Hermione grinned and dragged me into the silver Roadster 3.2 Turbo waiting outside my door. I hopped into the passenger's side and looked onto Hermione's face. It was unreadable. The car started and we left without me even getting a chance to ask where we were going.

X~X

"So, Fleur, uh Fleur, are you alright? You don't look well." I was a wreck. I was nervous, so very nervous. I was panting practically. It was hot, so hot. I need composure. I need confidence. I need…sex.

"Fleur??"

"I am sorry 'Ermione. I seemed to have a _blanc _moment. Though 'Ermione aren't you ready for dessert?"

"Indeed. Fleur, indeed."

"Waiter? Waiter?" A short brunette appeared dressed in what seemed to be a suit, and smiled shyly at me.

"Yes ma'am?" She answered.

"Well, I'd love some ice cream. Vanilla if you 'ave it. _Français,_ if you 'ave it." I grinned and she seemed to swoon on the spot. I glanced over at Hermione when the waitress had left and I met a smoldering expanse of bottomless russet.

" 'Ermione iz some'zing ze ma—"

"No. Fleur nothing at all. Not at all." Hermione tore her glare from me and glanced upon a woman across the private room. I sunk lower in my seat. I was fucking up this date more and more as we sat. As I thought, the waitress returned with a bowl with one straw in it and Hermione seemed to be quite upset by this.

"_Girl_," She growled, "You _will_ get another straw. You _will_ accept no tip _and _you will like it." Hermione latched onto her collar and pulled her within kissing/intense staring range. "Yes?" The waitress nodded vigorously. "Good." Hermione released her and the waitress stood dumbfounded until she found her step and left.

That. Was. _Baiser ainsi sexy. _

So fucking sexy.

The waitress brought the straw and left without a word. Hermione stuck her straw in the ice cream and placed her lips upon the straw accordingly. She slurped. I watched mesmerized. All the white cream flowing into her mouth. A whole mouthful of it. Then she'd swallow and a little residue would end up on her lips. Slowly, she'd lick it off and start again.

"Fleur, are you not going to eat it? You ordered it after all." Hermione addressed me and I stuck my straw in as well. By this time the ice cream was soft enough to slurp with ease. I sipped and Hermione's eyes locked with mine and I was even more enthralled. Slurp. Swallow. Lick. Slurp. Swallow. Lick. White, thick, creamy fluid. Slurp. Swallow. Lick. Sweet, white, thick, creamy fluid.

The ice cream disappeared between the two of us. I watched as Hermione removed her straw and stuck two fingers within the fluid. It covered her fingers and she inserted them in her mouth. Her tongue darted out to lick the edges first then licking the entire length of her fingers. Again her fingers dove into the creamy sea. In. Out. Lick. In. Out. Lick.

Feeling out of place, I followed her example. As soon as I pulled out her hand grabbed mine. She moved her hand to place mine in front of her mouth. She inserted the fingers into her mouth. She licked around the tips first then began to climb up, as did a certain feeling in my stomach. Finger number one was down and she started to handle number two. Creeping up slowly. I involuntarily moan.

Before I could indulge within the sweet pleasures of her tongue, she pulled away smirking. She gripped my wrist tighter.

"Are you enjoying this Fleur? How does it feel to be tortured? You're pitiful. Moaning like a piteous _male_. Begging for sex like a mere puppy, Fleur. Is that what you've come to? Really, Fleur? I thought you had more class than that.

"Fleur, are you still a teen? Is that it? Are you in need of _spaying_? You horny little riot you are. I know you want me. You know you wished that ice cream were you. _I know. _Why don't you just ask to be pleased? Is your pride really that big?" Hermione's grip increased and I imagined being the ice cream, I moaned again at the prospect.

" 'Ermione…"

"Oh Fleur. If you want sex, go at it with the waitress. Leave me out of it until you learn." She spat. I grew tired of her games quickly.

"What are you talking about? I 'onestly don't know. I really just want you 'Ermione and no'zing else az of right now."

"_Exactly_, Fleur. _Nothing_ but sex! You don't even want me for bloody me! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Changed? You don't even know me! 'Ow can you say I've changed when you 'aven't known me long enough to tell me what 'ouse I waz in. Tell me zat and you can claim you know me." I challenged her smug preparing for a victory on my side.

"Slytherin. Draco Malfoy was your friend for the longest, and Pansy. Fleur, you've stayed the same. The _exact_ same since the day I slept with you!"


	4. Chapter 4: Nuclear Fission

_General P.O.V._

_Thursday, March 4, 1993—Great Hall, 6:21 p.m._

_"Ron, you git! Just because a woman is well developed does not mean she wants you to ogle her!" Hermione hissed at Ron. She had caught him again eyeing at some girl across the room and was heated that he dared to do so in front of her. _

_"But—"_

_"No, you asshole! That's disgusti—"Ron expected to hear more. When the empty air of silence surrounded him, he glanced towards Hermione. Hermione's eyes were observing the most unlikely thing. Though usually one would suspect Hermione had a case of extreme bibliomania, the very thing occupying her vision negated this belief._

_A French woman obviously; extremely blonde hair, icy blue orbs, and an elegance that no other country could match; French indeed. It wouldn't across as odd to stare at the woman; she was unnaturally beautiful to both sexes, as Ron could tell by glancing around the room. One could say Hermione was glaring at the Slytherin episemon on the woman's chest, but obviously, as Hermione's eyes bounced up and down with the motion of the woman's steps, this was not the case._

_As Ron thought of it, it seemed as though Hermione was taken by this woman, furthermore, he was as well. However, the way Hermione's eyes trailed unabashedly athwart the woman's chest, she was more than enthralled, more along the lines of utterly and wholly enslaved by that woman's beauty. _

_Ron frowned. That was wrong; completely untraditional and morally unacceptable. No woman is supposed to fancy another as such._ _Francophilia...fine. You could love the French people without being…well being _homosexual_. As soon as the thought arose, Ron was stricken aghast. No! Unlikely! Hermione was not one of _those_. She was perfectly normal and fine. She was just fine!_

_Ron turned to observe Hermione's behavior, and found her still staring at the stranger, instead looking at her well shaped _derrière_. Then the astonishing happened. A quiet sound, barely audible at first, echoed softly within Ron's hearing range. Then again it echoed. Ron's eyes lit up in ire as he realized what the tinkling sound had been. Hermione _moaned._ She _pined_ for that woman._

_In his rage, Ron impulsively leaned over the table separating them and planted a ferocious smooch upon her unsuspecting lips. Savagely, he pulled away and with a withering stare, loud enough for all to hear,_

_"Hermione Jane Granger, will you bloody go out with me?" Hermione, surprised and rather upset Ron interrupted her daydreaming, shook her head and glowered at him._

_"NO! YOU PIG!" Ron's anger vanished and he was relieved to get Hermione back to normal. Hermione slapped at him._

_"Blimey, Hermione! I'm just gallivantin'! I can't be fagged with you!" Ron grinned cheekily, before getting slapped again._

_Thursday, March 4, 1993—Girl's Bathroom, 10:34 p.m._

_Later that night, Hermione left for the bathroom. Her eyes were glazed over as she traveled down steps to her destination. Her brain was still reeling from that beautiful French maiden she had been so glued to earlier. It seemed as though the woman was made to entice those who stared and ogled too much. The woman seemed to abraid a new feeling in Hermione. Her breasts alone accited a new bestial craving altogether in her._

_Hardly fathomable how one could be so… immersed in this woman; especially the Hermione Granger. Hell, even she was reduced to a boy's sexual level by a minuscule glance at the French maiden. Horny as ever, she couldn't resist a moan. A mantle of crimson cascaded across her cheeks. Horny? Had she really been? Well then again, never had she had such a strong, unconquerable urge to drive 2 or 3 fingers up her pussy and—_

_Hermione fell to the floor with a discernable thud. She peeked upward to see that same French empress towering over her._

_"Are you alright? I did not mean to knock you over. 'Ave I 'urt you?" The maiden pulled her to her feet with little effort and examined her. The woman paused and was allured. The girl she had knocked over was…well, there wasn't a word to describe it. That piercing look seeping from her_ _incandescent, russet eyes it was _fichu sexy.

_"I am Fleur Delacour. You are?" Fleur said while politely sticking her hand out._

_"Erm, I'm Hermione Granger. 4__th__ year, Gryffindor." Hermione gazed at Fleur and soon she found herself moving closer to her. Fleur absentmindedly took Hermione's hand in hers._

_"We should move into the facilities." Barely aware of anything, they ended up in the bathroom. Hermione again inattentively moved closer still. Fleur, now fully aware, began to feel an extreme bout of basorexia. Her 2 and a half inches on Hermione allowed her to see how much Hermione wanted her, and it was a turn on._

_Hermione was lost in her own battle. She was weakly struggling against her again ineluctable fate. Desire was welling up within the deepest confines of her soul and another veil wrapped her cheeks in crimson. Fleur took a heavy step back from Hermione. The up and down motion of her breasts deemed too much to handle. A wanton mania swept all doubt away from Hermione's mind. The only thing possibly coming close to satisfy the lust of the beast was Fleur's lips as Hermione blitzed them like a American football player._

_Fleur's body was shoved into the back wall and Hermione's body molded into Fleur. Fleur, not expecting much, was surprised by the rush of pleasure that climbed within the nether regions of her body. Despite the height difference, Hermione left a trail of purple blemishes along the length of Fleur's neck. Greedily, Hermione seemed to devour more of Fleur's pallid flesh. Harsh, voracious kisses and nips assaulted Fleur. _

_Why, in all the, now 18, years of living had Fleur never been dominated? Even now as Hermione slid them both to the floor in a scalding delirium, Fleur had no earthy idea of how to react to this situation. She was barely aware of anything surrounding her, exempting the primitive licks and full out bites that shrouded her natural pigment. More and more the time spent and Fleur's clothes were she mercilessly. Abruptly, an unbridled, _plaisir insondable _corrupted all the reality Fleur had grasp of and threw her into a wave of euphoria._

_Friday, March 5, 1993—Girl's Bathroom, 12:42 p.m._

_Hermione's mind was on chronic high. It had reached a point were the only thing she could marvel was the pumping of her own two fingers inside of the maiden and the near earth shattering orgasms that came after her animalistic ministrations. There was a new hunger that, after nearly 2 hours of sex, had erupted within her that whined to be fulfilled._

_"Fleur?" Hermione questioned after Fleur came down from another orgasm._

_"_Oui_?" Fleur huffed. Exhausted, she lifted herself from the floor to lean on the back wall of the bathroom._

_"Is it too much to ask that you return the favor?" Hermione's breath tickled the outer shell of Fleur's ear and Fleur shuddered at the thought of taking control again. The excruciatingly familiar stir of excitement between her legs spited her exhaustion and she couldn't help but turn a listening ear._

_"If I may ask, _comment vous le voulez_?" Hermione, seeming to get the point, fell flat and sprawled out on her back, legs wide apart. She kicked her skimpy shorts and panties over to the side and beckoned Fleur over to her. On weakened knees, Fleur crawled to Hermione and planted sweet, and succulent kisses on Hermione's lips. Hermione ran her vicious tongue across Fleur's bottom lip and forced her tongue in Fleur's mouth. _

_Still, Fleur found herself at a loss of control. She tried to match the tempo of Hermione, but she only seemed to be barely keeping up. Fleur, at that moment, decided to put her more developed skills to work. She was hell-bent on pleasuring Hermione, just as good, no! Better than Hermione pleasured her! _

_Hermione was not prepared for the sudden coolness of Fleur's expert tongue on her clit. Nor, was she ready for the circular motion that massaged it. Hell, she wasn't even mildly prepared for the moan that tore out of her throat. Heavy panting and light whimpers were the first sounds to erupt after the moan. Then with a force she couldn't control a howl of surprise as her walls clenched. She bucked her hips into Fleur's mouth and indulged in the pleasure as Fleur continued to please her like…like…_

_No one else. No one else had ever had sex with Hermione. As the thought echoed about her mind, ecstasy swept over her sanity like a tsunami. Still teeming with the euphoric effects of the orgasm, she vaguely felt Fleur's vigor slow before she was met with the same sexual bliss building inside her once again._

_Friday, March 5, 1993—Girl's Bathroom, 2:58 p.m._

_Panting and huffing was the only sound that seemed to elude from silence and the strong smell and furthermore the feel of sex in the bathroom. Hermione was finally out of her carnal stupor and Fleur seemed satisfied enough at the fact she, indeed, gave Hermione 4 more earth shattering orgasms than Hermione was able to give to her in the same amount of time. That was undeniably, 2 lovely hours of Fleur's life._

_"Fleur?" came the, now rough, voice of Hermione._

_"_Oui, mon chéri?"

_"Who, I mean…what does this make you and I?" Hermione timidly asked. Fleur's breathing paused and all life seemed to stop. Finally, whether out of need for oxygen or a decisive answer, Fleur stood and walked towards the door._

_"We, we are no'zing but a good 4 'ours of non-stop sex. We are no'zing." As soon as the words fell from her mouth, she left and immediately regretted the lethal words spewed from her mouth. She knew like hell she was wrong. She knew. She knew she only wanted to cuddle with Hermione after the first orgasm she gave her. She most definitely knew she wanted more than 4 hours, but she couldn't have another in her heart, not again, not ever._

_Friday ,March 5, 1993—En route to Gryffindor Dormitories, 3:02 p.m._

_Fleur left before Hermione's reaction could properly take place. Hermione simply stared at the door and tears soon found their way onto her scarlet cheeks. Hermione didn't dare make any sounds as she wordlessly made her way to Gryffindor's Room. The only sounds heard was the mumble of their password and Hermione's feet scuffling across the wooden floors. In fact, after she cast a silencing charm on her room, a person standing outside couldn't hear the confused shouts, screams, and wails Hermione released from her aggrieved soul._

_What made her able to break her so easily? What gave her the right to throw her sex away? What right did she have? Why wasn't she better? Why couldn't Hermione break Fleur? Why couldn't Hermione Granger best Fleur Delacour? And it was set in stone. Hermione Granger would one day certainly best that of Fleur Delacour._

_Friday, March 5, 1993—Slytherin Dormitories, 3:04 p.m._

_Why? Did she love the girl too much to sentence her to a fate of living with a tainted soul? No. Fleur did not love her, of which she was sure of, but why had she said that when there was no truth beyond the words? The sex was not completely meaningless. It had symbolized Fleur's attraction to the girl—Hermione. However, the sex was not the exigent matter. No, it was the loss of control. The maiden had never been dominated as such, nor planned on being the _servant_ to this _master_. To Fleur it reminded her of imprisonment, trapped under that of the ruler, the _King_._

_King? How ironic. Is that what it was? Her past torments, was it really all coming back? Never. Not again. If it took not bothering herself with this _Granger_ girl then Fleur would have none of it, no revisiting the past. The icy layer beneath her skin would remain as steely as ever. And it was set in stone. Fleur Delacour would not associate herself with Hermione Granger._

_Friday, March 12, 1993—Girl's Bathroom, 8:14 p.m._

_Hermione wondered idly to herself, whilst her beastly instincts took over her body. Why? A week is all? Is that truly it? At first, to Hermione, Fleur seemed to only want to embarrass her knowledge and wit. The one class she deplored had to be shared with a Slytherin group. Damn. Constantly making a fool of her in potions, where she had to actually think to get an answer! Damn it all!_

_And now, as Hermione ruthlessly elicited groans and hisses of pleasure, Fleur dared insult her virtue? Fleur simply came to Hermione and kissed her, in front of everyone. Minus Ron, however. And slipping a mediocre and furthermore, trivial note inside her robes asking, no _demanding_ Hermione to come to _Fleur_ and give her more of her apparently crappy, cheap, shoddy, sleazy, dinky, casual, inadequate, inexperienced, inexpert, maladroit, uncouth, inept, inelegant, _crude, lewd, raunchy, savage, vulgar_…_

_"OHHHHH! 'ERMIONE!"_

_…_dirty, foul, improper, immoral, indelicate, obscene, profaned, indecent, sordid, smutty,_ and moreover _**sorry, **shit for sex_! _

_Hermione did not slow her pace. Instead she quickened it. _

_Hermione's worth was questioned all in the midst of this. How in Merlin's name could Hermione be better than Fleur, if she was _fucking _Fleur, right here, right _bloody _now!? What sick game was this? Was she really worthless?_

_Hermione hoisted Fleur's legs onto her waist and continued to make Fleur whine for more._

_The gall! The nerve! This woman had it all! Just a week of knowing her and Hermione could not stand her very essence already! Yet, this woman had her here, unable to abstain from the call of the woman. What could be next? Sex ads in the newspaper?!_

_As Hermione ruthlessly shoved 3 fingers in and out of Fleur, Fleur was thinking with whatever brainpower she could muster._

_Fleur just couldn't resist danger. The temptation must have been too great for her to take. Now, here she was, Fleur's ass on the back wall and Hermione's scowl transfixed on her jumping breasts. Better yet even, she couldn't shake the feeling. She just couldn't suppress the feeling of servitude to Hermione. To Fleur, it seemed as though Hermione was…no. No turning back. Just sex for now._

_However, as euphoria often does, her freed mind continued to rest on the same subject. Nevertheless, powerful orgasms swept her mind clean again._

_Again, it seemed to Fleur, another orgasm would be given to her, but without warning she was dropped on her ass to the cool tile below her. Her eyes flicked upward to see a pair of torrid, russet eyes glowering at her from above. She noticed she was in the same position Hermione was when they first met and was slightly frightened by the sudden change of events._

_"Fleur. I must mean nothing. I must _be_ nothing as well. You must think I am a wretched little girl worth taking advantage of, but I assure you, I am not!_

_"You may imagine me to be a slut, of some sort, but I am Hermione Jane Granger! I can't even begin to tell you how… no. I might as well show you." Hermione grinned and in an instant was at level with Fleur's crotch. Her hand had a tight grasp on a handful of Fleur's hair and she leaned back until she was flat on her back and Fleur was dragged with her._

_She, with extreme force, placed Fleur's nose in her crotch and whispered,_

_"Eat it, you worthless whore."_

_Fleur's eyes widened in shock and she was reminded of her past. Again. Fleur's head snapped back up immediately and Hermione smirked._

_"Fleur. That is _exactly_ how I felt when you told me I was only 4 hours of meaningless sex." Fleur's look softened and Hermione let go of her hair. Hermione dressed herself and turned towards the door._

_"I'm your captive, Fleur. And I'm only as sorry as you are."_

_Hermione then left._

_And Fleur realized just as Hermione left that: 1) She had completely failed her promise to herself. 2) She was an utter douchebag to Hermione and probably to her last few bed inhabitants. 3) Her cold interior was on the verge of completely and absolutely collapsing on itself in similar fashion to an avalanche._

_Tuesday, March 8, 1993—En route to the Great Hall, 7:28 a.m._

_"So Hermione, did Fleur shag you? I heard she didn't even need to chat up! Do you happen to do blowjobs?" Malfoy giggled and shoved Hermione. Ron and Harry didn't seem to be around at the moment, and one of Fleur's colleagues, like many others, had caught wind of their _casual_ sex. _

_"So whaddaya think we should do, Malfoy?" Goyle asked rather stupidly._

_"Don't be daft! We ought to shag her ourselves!" The trio, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, were ganging up on Hermione, and she feared the worst._

_Many threats and messages had been sent to her over the 3 day span, and Hermione was dog-tired from all the commotion being added to the torrent of emotions she was experiencing. Her life felt rather empty and unfulfilling since, well, since sex with Fleur._

_"MALFOY!" _

_Malfoy turned at the high pitched screech to find Ron gazing icily at him. Ron was angered. Hell, more than angered, he was in a rage. Malfoy, being the stuck-up asshole her was, failed to realize here and now was not the time to mess with him._

_"Hey! If it isn't Weasel-bee."_

_"Piss. Off." Ron said through gritted teeth._

_"Why? You wanna bonk Hermione first? Have a go." Malfoy smirked._

_"Sod off!" Ron shouted._

_"What? Just letting the whore know you want to get rumpy pumpy!" Crabbe and Goyle stifled a giggle at this._

_"Sod off, you asshole!" Ron looked as if he would suddenly spit fire at Malfoy now._

_"Aww, did I insult your girlfriend? Betcha' your gonna snog her to—" Malfoy didn't even get the politeness to finish his pathetic sentence before Ron knocked the shit out of him. It took Harry, whom mysteriously disappeared, Crabbe and Goyle, to pull Ron off Malfoy's face._

_Hermione whimpered. The penis was enough. Bloody enough. Disgusting. The fact that it was Malfoy's penis made the entire situation worse. He had whipped it out just before Ron had valiantly saved her. Ashen, with the pink tip, and incredibly small were among the first words used to describe his dick._

_Harry dragged Ron to the nurse and Crabbe and Goyle followed with Malfoy. Hermione was again left to her own devises. Urgh, for one, the need to barf was immediate. After finishing her artwork, Hermione staggered to her feet and dragged herself to potions, just to be made a fool of again._

_X~X_

"And that promise to myself, to best you has never faded. Fleur, I will best you and break you." Hermione's sullen expression reminded Fleur of the one she found when Hermione had dropped her.

"And now you remember everything, and now I will leave. By the by, I got the waitresses number. Here, you'll need it." Hermione flicked the scrap of tattered paper over to her and took her leave.

"And before you wonder too much, Malfoy is here to pick you up." With that Hermione left Fleur staring listlessly up at the ceiling. Again, the past seemed to be replaying back in her head. Damn. She'd failed again.

Slowly she stood and looked to pay, but found Hermione had earlier, and walked out the door to meet Malfoy. Slowly the tears leaked out and for the first time in a long time, Fleur cried an emotionally induced cry. And for once in a lifetime, it was a good one.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Hot Supergiant

_Epidemic,_

_They're alarmed._

_Warn the police,_

_Someone's been harmed._

_The heart is broken._

_Look for the tape._

_Maybe some glue…_

_The culprit has escaped._

_--Heart Broken Around the World_

_Me_

X~X

_Hermione's P.O.V._

As annoying as it was to have your phone ringing at 4 a.m., as mortifying as it was to have to get up and go to work to see the one person you can't stand right now, and as completely gruesome as it is to have to actually have to get out of your own self-pity to see the one you can't stand right now, to me, having to do all three was Hell on Earth.

As I muttered some rather rude words, I answered my phone to see the oddest and most unwanted person to be calling me. Not bothering to answer, I sat up and turned her phone off.

Growling once more, I finally lifted myself off my bed and dragged myself into my bathroom. Idly, I wondered if Fleur was doing the same.

As soon as the thought echoed loudly within the recesses of my brain, I scowled and took to brushing my teeth with more vigor. Fleur was not to be thought of. She hadn't changed and neither had my goal. However, as I thought, neither had my feelings for Fleur.

No, I was far from love. But I was attracted to the woman more than sexually. I did not know the woman personally, but the aura she gave off seemed to pull me deeper. It was for certain that the pull was not her thrall. I was sure because I was still able to think angry thoughts about Fleur whenever she was around.

Sighing, I finished with my teeth and moved on to my spider web of russet locks. Taking the brush with a firm and resolute hand, I began to tussle with the mass.

Stroke by painful stroke, my mind again wandered over to the alluring Fleur Delacour. Fleur was so sexy when she was horny. Had my resolve not been so strong, I would've—

No! I paused to glare at myself in my mirror. Enough is damn near enough! I began to focus my mind solely on the motion of her brush. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down like Fleur's breasts when I—

Urgh! I hissed angrily and observed the ball of hair that was now in my hand. Cursing, I pulled out my wand and within instants my hair was neat and tidy at my shoulders.

I then realized, with extreme ire, I still had yet to take a shower. Grumbling I hopped into the shower. Cold water stung my skin at first, but soon the hot water coaxed me into a relaxed state of mind.

Lathering soap into a washcloth, I scrubbed her body clean of last night's impurities and then tended to my hair. Again my mind meandered around to Fleur. Fleur's lips, her breasts, her lovely ass. my fingers also acted of their own accord and lowered to my nether regions. Lightly stroking my lips, my thoughts became more vivid.

Fleur's lips were so soft and inviting, they begged for biting and licking. I wanted to cause my name to erupt from her lips and I wished to taste the sweet cum that had coated my essence so long ago. I wanted to flick my tongue down and into the slope that had once had her begging for mercy. I longed to nibble on the nub that set off the chain reaction. I wanted to _cum _with her.

My climax peaked and my juices drenched my already wet fingers. I snapped out of my nonsensical torpor. What was left of my dignity now? I sighed and turned the shower off.

At that moment, I realized, with fury burning up my throat and bubbling over into words, that I again had to tend to the task of brushing my mane.

X~X

Work was never the fun task. Crappy, nu-age indie bands, migraine inducing scream-o, work was the perfect place to go and get a headache. While filming had always been a secondary love of mine, I never liked the editing. Too many re-shoots to schedule and more headaches. Although here, I always got more than a headache.

Fleur was stunning as usual, and again her breasts were peeking from her top like cupcakes. The mocking throbbing never seemed to cease, and I couldn't get rid of it until my break. Of course, the break had at least 2 hours before it even began, so I was lost a sea in sexual frustration.

I tried to keep any females the hell away from me, but one dark-haired girl seemed to miss and ignore my misanthropic attitude. She was touchy and would not leave my backside alone. Though I didn't mind, I certainly was not about to be charged with sexual assault over her. The girl appeared to know I had a thing for breasts as well. The way she made sure to sway my way and bend over forwards, so I could glance at the nipples that were ready to be erect for me…

All the same, I was irritated, but unnaturally aroused by her. Her name was somewhere lodged in the uncaring portion of my brain, and I was working hard to scoop it out. Missy…Miya…Megan…Marcy…

"—Mione?"

Mena, Juanita? Jane…Tracey…Lacey…Sara…Tara?

"—Rth to Hermione. Margo to Hermione. Hel-lo?" I broke my trance and looked dead ahead to see…Margo's rigid nipples through her shirt. Wasn't it warm in here? I tore my gaze away and saw the grinning face of Margo. The dark-haired woman was again testing me.

"Uh, yeah. What?" She giggled and shoved my head, unexpectedly might I add, into her arms while my face was muscled into her pale pillows. I really hadn't meant to breathe in her perfume. I didn't mean to snuggle deeper into the comforting cave, nor did I mean to sneeze and knock us both onto the floor…with her on top.

"Ms. Granger! I am so sorry." Though by any other woman who was attracted to men I might've believed this, she was implausible. Her voice was slathered in a husky tone, and I was frozen in panic. She gave me a daunting once over. Margo pushed her face into my neck, and inhaled. I heard a muffled groan. "Ms. Granger, you smell so _divine_."

A gasp of pleasure and astonishment escaped my lips as I felt Margo's own pair close over my already heated flesh. Her kisses were sweet and they traveled down my neck. I twitched, as I knew she was nearing a sensitive area that would send my body into frenzied attack. Lower and lower, she got closer to my breasts.

A whimper escaped me as she was just above the spot. Margo trudged slowly. Finally her lips pressed forcefully into the spot, and my back arched while I couldn't help but moan. She continued to tease the spot arousing more moans, and a painful throbbing centered between my legs. I was becoming more and more aware of the dreadfully enticing knockers that were pressed into my body. It was those things that had lead to my downfall.

I felt the scrapping of teeth on my neck, and I knew what was next for me. She nibbled softly on my neck and I tried my hardest not to let my arousal take control of me. Though apparently, my hips were not compliant, as they bucked up lightly. Margo stopped, and I knew the very thing she was about to do.

"Let's get rid of this blouse, shall we?" The buttons came undone and Margo didn't seem to be fazed about these types of activities in my office, which was way too close to Fleur's. My shirt fluttered onto the floor and Margo seemed to be ogling my rack. "Damn." She moved to cup my left breast.

"Margo. Let. Her. Go. _Now._" All life and all reason had flown through the window and the only thing that filled the hazy cavities of my mind was Fleur's presence, and what I was caught doing.


	6. Chapter 6: Cool Supergiant

_Meth puts holes in my brain._

_You're almost the same._

_Constantly putting holes in my soul,_

_I love and hate the pain._

_Believe me, you wear the pants._

_Just as soon you feel your faith tear,_

_One word and you'll find,_

_I'm the one in cold underwear._

_God, why couldn't I be stronger?_

_Why couldn't I be better?  
Forever I'm left,_

_To sit and ponder._

_--Torturous Love_

_Me_

_X~X_

_Hermione's P.O.V._

Fleur was so sexy when she was mad. My only utter want was to ravish her while she was mad. The way her eyebrows were knit together and the way her chest heaved laborious breaths and the way you could set her off with only one little misstep—

"No." Oh, my. Margo was just asking to put into the morgue wasn't she? Maybe she was ready to go? Maybe she was suicidal? Maybe she thought a mad Fleur was sexy too? Whatever the reason, she and I were already watching Fleur grow closer with every step. What a marvelously terrifying way to die.

"Do you want to extract your azz, or do you want to run while you still can?" Fleur's tone was dangerously even, and the naughty part of me wanted to see the consequences.

"I don't think my ass is going anywhere, Ms. Delacour." Fleur's lips curled upward in a snarl as she pounced, and when I say pounced I mean quite literally. I glanced down her shirt to see her own pert nipples, alert and standing at attention. It was hot in here, what was with the hard nipples?

Margo made a split decision to run, and Fleur missed her perceived target, and instead, I ended up face down into her cupcakes. Fleur growled while her face was by my neck, and I whimpered softly at the passing air. Fleur sighed and continued to lay on me. I quirked a brow at her behavior and broke the silence.

"What on _earth _are you doing?" Fleur shifted slightly so that her knee was placed between my legs. I fought down the urge to gasp.

"I am simply resting and zinking."

"About what?" I asked my voice strained. Her knee and my sexual desire did nothing to help my yearning to ride out all my frustrations on her knee.

"You, of course. You left me wiz a lot to consider."

"And what exactly are you trying to consider, Ms. Delacour." She chuckled into my ear, causing me to shudder at the proximity.

"I am considering 'ow I can get to know you better." I snorted.

"So laying on top of me is a way to go about things."

"Oh, but it iz." I scoffed. How so like Fleur to come up with ridiculousness.

"How so?"

"I learned zat you don't mind if I lay on you like zis, or put my knee in places where it should not go in a public place such as zis." Crimson coated my cheeks and Fleur placed her lips on it in an attempt to sooth it, but her knee popped up and brushed my sex. I moaned unexpectedly, and Fleur smirked. "See? I learn zings simply by watching you squirm." By now my face was probably stained.

"Why are you doing all this? You weren't interested before." I stated plainly.

"Non, I waz not, but the simple fact of the matter iz zat, I am now." She grinned at me coyly, but I stared at her.

"Oh. So what changed your mind?" My tone then became harsh and sardonic. "Lack of sex, or an abundance of masturbation?" Fleur's eyes narrowed, yet the look did not leave her face.

"Abundance of masturbation, most definitely. It's 'ard to keep your azz off the mind when ba'zing." I feigned ignorance and gained innocence.

"Me? What's so great about me, I mean I'm just plain Granger." Fleur's laugh reverberated in my ears, and tickled the inside of my ear.

"If I 'ad every night in the world to fuck you zen, you'd wake up wiz sore hips for the rest of your life and I would alwayz complain of my mouth hurting every morning." I grew moist at the prospect, but my voice remained even.

"Oh, really? I'm sure I'd be the other way 'round." Fleur's eyebrows wordlessly questioned me. I smirked.

"I'd fuck you 'till the neighbors heard your laboring cries, and then punish you by handcuffing you to the bed. From then I'd make a playground out of you. And when I'm done playing, and only when you're good and sopping wet, I'll tease you with my fingers. And when you begin to ooze onto the bed, your wetness penetrating and ruining the sheets, I'll punish you by assaulting your clit. And when you are groveling and writhing in your own fervid and raunchy chagrin, I'd fuck you until you have no more cum to give me. So indeed, Fleur it would be the other way around." Fleur's eyes cast a lustful haze into them.

I heard by this time Fleur's neediness in her articulation. She sounded desperate; really desperate.

"And would I sound som'zing like zis?" Fleur's mouth hovered over my ear, and she moaned twice. The first utterance went down my spine and tickled my sex. The second, louder one went straight to my ever overflowing center.

"Ah—yes. Yes, it would." I struggled to find my footing afterwards, but Fleur was wearing down on my sexual patience. By the time I managed to stand up, my underwear would be ruined for good. To Hell with them now, they were probably due for the trash. Fleur snuggled into me, subsequently making her knee inch forward.

"I 'ave found in zis time zat I like your character, 'Ermione." I smiled. I decided to test Fleur.

"So does Margo." Fleur's nostrils flared, and her position became rigid.

"Zat bitch! Who does she zink she iz? I obviously 'ave a claim on zat azz! Next time she even makes a move to touch you, I'm kicking her azz to London and back." I shook my head at Fleur's outburst.

"A claim, Delacour? Really?" Fleur simpered pitifully.

"Well, it's not a secret zat I am attracted to you. And it's not a secret zat o'zer women are az well." I looked at her in question and she sighed. "Zere are a number of women 'oo are fond of your body, and like your style, in fact, zere is a band of z'ree."

"Three? I thought I was simply plain Granger." Fleur chuckled and leaned back into me.

"Margo, az you've so seen iz attracted to you and iz the band leader, Kay, the fiery dark-haired one wiz piercing blue eyez, and Nicolette, the blonde 'oo waz a model previously." I cocked my head in wonder. Really, what were all these girls doing liking me, and better yet, what the hell was with the lesbian count in here? Is it really safe to have all these horny women in one building together?

"Huh. Well, Kay is hot. Nicolette is hot, and Margo is hot, but Kay is definitely the hottest. Really hot." Fleur huffed irritably.

"What of me zen, am I not hot?" I had a desire to kiss her pouting lips, but I resisted and answered her question.

"Nope." Her surprise was surmountable. "You are damn sexy. Especially when mad." Fleur grinned again and place a kiss on my cheek, but again her knee popped up, and this one struck harder than the last giving me a jolt of pleasure. I whined audibly. Fleur's infamous smirk curled on her lips and she did it again. I barely was able to focus the second time as my body was gaining the upper hand on my actions. I didn't want to reduce myself to humping my boss's leg.

"Fleur," my voice came out as a whimper, "please don't." She altered her arrangement so she was on top of me.

"Why not, 'Ermione?" Her pitch was lowered into its husky note.

"I can't—I can't, not now, I want to wait." Fleur's lips pouted and I tried to control myself enough to stare in her eyes.

"Why? I want you now." I shook my head in the negative.

"It'd be like last time." Fleur stiffened.

"You're right, you're right, but 'Ermione, can I kizz you?" I nodded, to afraid of what I would sound like begging Fleur to kiss me. Fleur leaned in slowly. I felt her move again so she was straddling me. I breathed slowly and closed my eyes the moment I could sense her moving in.

Fleur meet my lips and I was reminded of the softness that had driven me crazy years ago. I pressed my head upwards to deepen the kiss, and Fleur responded by parting her mouth and allowing my tongue to gently massage hers. Her tongue was broad and petite compared to my elongated and slender, and I easily did circles around her own lingua. However, her tongue proved useful in bed.

Fleur moaned and hissed as I gave her supple breasts a squeeze. She broke away first. She rested her head on mine, smiling.

"I feel so, connected 'Ermione, iz zat bad?" I kissed her nose.

"Nope, it just means it's time for an actual date where I'm not yelling at you." I sobered shortly after my remark. "I hope you've changed." Fleur blinked and barely whispered.

"I 'ope I 'ave too."


End file.
